


Zari Tomaz Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of all of my Zari Tomaz imagines, oneshots, prompts and moodboards requested via my Tumblr account
Relationships: Zari Tomaz / Reader, Zari Tomaz x Reader, Zari Tomaz x You, Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/Original Female Characters(s)
Kudos: 2





	Zari Tomaz Imagines

“So you’re telling me that they’re dead?” Sara asked and you nodded while Zari mutered a yes and motioned to the clip of the security video that Gideon was showing Sara. “They just… exploded. That’s what killed them? You’re absolutely sure?” Sara insisted as she flinched and watched the video loop.

“I’m no coroner, but I’m saying the cause of death was a humongous explosion.” Zari said quickly. She sounded as if she was almost joking and Sara gave her a quick look.  
“Ok, so they exploded. What now?” Sara asked and you perked up.  
“Well John went out there and he… sort of.... Licked the goop and then he almost choked on this.” You pointed to a tiny metal object that was in a petri dish. It was so small that Sara couldn’t see that it was a microchip until she was leaning in close and Zari had moved the brightly lit magnifying glass over it.  
“We think it’s some sort of tracking chip but Gideon can pick up on some other wavelengths it’s giving off. We’re not sure what it is though.” Zari explained as she had Gidion pull up complicated genetic like lines of code. “They’re making strands… like it’s alive. Honestly, the more I dig the less I'm sure this is a computer chip.”  
“So this is a human computer hybrid chip that might be giving away our location to something that can explode people without being in the vicinity?” Sara asked slowly. You looked at Zari as you both nodded. “Ok. Gideon, send a message to Central city and lets them know we’re on the way. (Y/N), Zari. I need you to check the ship for any more of these or anything else that could track us.” Sara said with some urgency as she nodded, making sure the two of you understood before rushing out of the room.


End file.
